<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing on Hermione Granger by crochetaway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149916">Nothing on Hermione Granger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway'>crochetaway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles and OneShots [96]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione enjoys listening to the Hamilton soundtrack and it's driving Antonin crazy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antonin Dolohov/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles and OneShots [96]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/627092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing on Hermione Granger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinoAmore/gifts">VinoAmore</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>A/N: This was written in celebration of my dear friend VinoAmore!</b>
</p><p>  <b>If you liked this (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had that song stuck in his head again. That bloody fucking song.</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p>
    <em>I am not throwing away my shot!</em>
  </p>
  <p>He wasn't even sure he had ever <em>heard</em> the song before. It was clearly some Muggle song, judging by the rest of the lyrics and Antonin didn't really listen to Muggle music. Hell, he didn't listen to music at all. But this song, for whatever reason, one Antonin definitely couldn't figure out, always got stuck in his head. Like someone was playing it on repeat, but he didn't live with anyone. In fact, he lived a good five miles from his nearest neighbor. So how in the world would it get stuck in his head?</p>
  <p>He groaned as it seemed like the song started over from the beginning. Maybe getting out of the house for the day would help. He'd tried a hike through the forest surrounding his home yesterday, but that hadn't worked. Perhaps he needed a larger distraction.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Come on, let's go</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Rise up</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>When you're living on your knees, you rise up</em>
  </p>
  <p>This was the only part of the song he liked and he found himself humming along as he hopped into the shower. "Rise up," he found himself muttering under his breath as the hot spray beat down on his back in time with the music in his head.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Hermione danced around her flat singing her new favorite song from the Hamilton soundtrack.</p>
  <p>"I am not throwing away my shot!" she sing-shouted into her hairbrush jumping from foot to foot.</p>
  <p>In truth, every song from the Hamilton soundtrack was brilliant, but this one was her favorite and she found herself listening to it on repeat ever since she had seen the musical a week ago. Musical theater was her biggest Muggle weakness. She and her mum used to go to a show every year and even after her parents move to Australia, she still kept the tradition alive.</p>
  <p>Humming to herself she set about getting ready for the day. She had a trip to Diagon Alley to make.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Hermione found herself humming under her breath as she browsed Flourish and Blotts. She was in an exceptionally good mood and would have sung, but didn't want everyone to think she was entirely insane. When she got to browsing she found herself in her own little world, ignoring everyone and everything about her, so it was no surprise when she was completely oblivious to the dark wizard staring her down from the end of the aisle.</p>
  <p>"...miss my shot," she muttered out loud as she put the book she was holding down and moved on to the next section.</p>
  <p>"You," a low, gruff voice from her right said, startling her.</p>
  <p>She looked up to see Antonin Dolohov bearing down on her. Where before she might have cowered and stumbled back, Hermione wasn't a girl anymore. She stood her ground and lifted an eyebrow at Dolohov. The fact that most of the Death Eaters managed to buy their freedom still irked her, but thus far they had kept their place in society, making no more trouble. The exact details they worked out with the Ministry were a mystery, but it had been fifteen years since the war, and everything had been quiet.</p>
  <p>"Can I help you, Dolohov?" Hermione asked. She ignored the way the scar on her chest twinged as he got closer.</p>
  <p>"You can stop listening to that bloody song!" he hissed.</p>
  <p>"What song?" Hermione asked absolutely dumbfounded.</p>
  <p>"That song?!" He was fairly frothing at the mouth now as he backed her into the bookcase. "I am not throwing away my shot. I am not throwing away my shot. Hey yo, I'm just like my country. I'm young, scrappy and hungry. And I'm not throwing away my shot," he said in a fair imitation of the song she had been listening to on repeat.</p>
  <p>A slow grin spread across her face. She knew what this was, and judging by the anger in his eyes, he knew what it was too. Soulmates. Funny, how life worked like that. Sworn enemies fifteen years ago and now the fates had made them soulmates.</p>
  <p>"Sick of it, are you?" she asked, cocking her head to one side. "There are fifteen other songs on the soundtrack I could play instead."</p>
  <p>"Stop with the bloody music!" He lea. ned over her, clearly trying to intimidate her.</p>
  <p>"You don't scare me these days, Dolohov," Hermione said with a small laugh. She placed her hand on the center of his chest, bracing herself for the way she knew their magic would mingle. Dolohov hadn't been expecting it though and gasped as their magic danced between them. His eyes fluttered closed and he leaned one arm above her head taking a deep breath.</p>
  <p>"I should, little girl," he growled, still attempting to intimidate her.</p>
  <p>"Dolohov, I'm thirty-three. Hardly a little girl anymore. When are you going to stop living in your self-exile and join the rest of us? Join me?" She leaned up on her tiptoes, placing her other hand on his shoulder to keep her balance as she pressed a kiss to the underside of her jaw.</p>
  <p>That at least had the desired effect and he wrapped his other arm around her, pressing their bodies together. "You are playing with fire."</p>
  <p>"Maybe I like the heat?" She licked along his jawline and a moment later, he twisted left and Apparated them both out of Flourish and Blotts. It took less than no time for them to both be naked and a tangle of limbs on the bed in the corner of the room.</p>
  <p>Between heady kisses and molten touches, Hermione recognized they must be in his house, wherever that was. She hadn't started her day expecting this, but the moment she realized <em>he</em> heard the music she was playing, she knew she wasn't going to leave it alone. It had been fifteen long years of terrible dates and bad relationships. Finding out that she had a soulmate hadn't been that surprising, even if it was Dolohov.</p>
  <p>For someone his age, he was in gorgeous shape, she reflected as she licked a path down his chest. He had a hand fisted in her hair and his back arched when she made her way down to her target.</p>
  <p>He grunted her name when she enveloped him in her mouth, shocking them both. She paused looking up at him with wide eyes, her mouth still wrapped around his cock. His own dark eyes peered down at her before he said it again, quieter, softer, almost lovingly. His hand stroked over her cheek as she lowered her head once more, pulling back in a long suck.</p>
  <p>The moment broke and he hauled her off of him, pulling her up so he could press his lips to hers. Then he twisted them around so her back was on the bed and within moments he had sheathed himself inside of her and it was like coming home. That one stroke was perfect, the best she'd ever had and he hadn't even moved yet. Fire tingled in her veins as he slowly found a rhythm that made her keen. Her heels dug into his arse and her fingernails into his shoulders as he branded her with his cock. Nobody would ever compare, nobody would ever measure up to this right here. She'd found what she was looking for all those years and she wasn't going to give it up. Dolohov might be a stubborn son of a bitch, but he had nothing on Hermione Granger.</p>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>~Fin~</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>